Forbidden
by Rage Wyvern
Summary: Tras su primer campaña militar Eren regresa a su hogar. Su familia. Su hermana: Historia... Su perdición. Pronto descubrirá que todo aquello que creyó durante su vida no era más que un castillo de naipes y, cuando las reglas de su gente, pongan en peligro lo más preciado para él deberá decidir entre perderlo todo o iniciar una guerra. Advertencias: AU/ 18/ Incesto/Lenguaje adulto.
1. Prólogo: Adán y Eva

_**Nuestra integridad vale tan poco, pero es todo lo que tenemos,**_

 _ **es nuestro último centímetro, pero dentro de ese centímetro, somos libres**_

* * *

 **Prólogo: Adán y Eva**

 **D** icen que Dios da respuesta a todas las plegarias, solo que a veces la respuesta es _No._ Hace tiempo le dije a mi padre que Dios no era justo; él contestó que un Dios _Era_ según lo que los hombres necesitaran de él: Justo, implacable. Salvador, Verdugo. Héroe, Villano. Bendición, Maldición. Al final eran las cargas que arrastraba nuestra especie las que siempre acababan por determinar el Rol divino.

Durante mucho tiempo se dijo que el Hombre creó a Dios y lo desechó cuando ya no lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de convivir con la idea del caos. Sin nada que explicara el origen de la vida y del mundo, o como de la Nada había surgido Algo; cuando la ciencia agotó sus propios límites; descubrimos que Dios era imprescindible, aún si solo lo necesitábamos para expiar nuestra responsabilidad en la concreción de cada destino individual.

Quizás era indispensable, más no inigualable… Fácilmente la humanidad decidió que podíamos reemplazar a Dios y por mucho tiempo jugamos a serlo.

¿Este es nuestro castigo?

 _Dies Irae._

No lo entendía. Cuando vi llover el fuego divino calcinando a mi gente hasta que la carne se convirtió en carbón, y el carbón en cenizas…

Y el llanto se mezcló con los gritos…

Y las explosiones partieron el suelo bajo mis pies…

Aún en medio del infierno que se tragaba Paradis, recrudecían las mismas preguntas _¿Por qué Dios nos ha abandonado? ¿Dónde estás Señor? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?_

¿Es ahora Dios quien deshecha al hombre?

Ese día lo entendí por primera vez. Nadie tiene aquello que cree merecer. Nadie está aquí por algo en especial. Tan insignificantes como somos existimos solo porque existe el caos.

 _Estamos a merced del abismo._

Y cuando se reveló ante mí, comprendí también que ya no necesitaba a Dios. Sin embargo…

 _Dios… Si existes, quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada de lo que pasará conmigo, que soy artífice de cada decisión que ha cimentado mi propio destino. Aún si soy maldecida por la eternidad a causa de ello, aún si soy arrojada al abismo sin posibilidad de salvar nada de lo que quede de mí. No necesito piedad, no necesito salvación, no necesito refugio._

Daré un paso hacia adelante y abrazaré la caótica existencia que me ha tocado. Avanzaré y pelearé aún sin saber si tendré recompensa alguna… Pues a nadie le importará si la merezco.

Porque por fin entendí que el Universo, Dios, el Destino, el Azar… Lo que sea que esté allí afuera determinando hacia donde nos dirigimos; no nos debe ninguna explicación…

 _No nos deben nada._

No importa si somos buenas personas. No importa cuánto mal hagamos… Dará igual cuan inteligentes seamos o cuanto deseemos ignorar esta realidad; al final lo único que nos pertenece es la idea de que no tenemos el control sobre nada de lo que pasará.

Así que… No enloqueceré más intentando controlarlo… No me contendré más. Quizás sea castigada porque esa sea mi suerte, dará igual cuanto la merezca o no… Solo lamento cuanto vaya a lastimarlos a todos… Solo lamento que en el final de todas las cosas quizás acabe siendo repugnante para ti…

Sin embargo… Solo así podré tener un centímetro de libertad, solo así le daré un poco de sentido a toda esta locura, solo así conseguiré, aunque sea la falsa ilusión de que tengo el control de algo… Entonces el abismo será reconfortante y no una eterna oscuridad.

Sé que sin importar que tan descabelladas sean las decisiones que tome o que tan monstruosa me vuelva; tú me entenderás…

 _¿No es así… Eren?_


	2. Capítulo I: Isis y Osiris

_**Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate**_

* * *

 **I: Isis y Osiris**

 **E** l despertador sonó a las 7:00 a.m. Como dignísima hija de un militar no se atrevió a ignorar el hiriente sonido que acompañaba sus movimientos retorcidos entre las sábanas.

-¿Por qué me odias?- Malgastó sus cuestionamientos en un objeto inerte que se empecinaba en hacerla miserable.

 _Bien hecho, Historia… Bien hecho. Si pudiera hablar seguramente te respondería que por ser demasiado floja para alguien tan autoritaria_

Logró estirar la mano hasta alcanzar aquel vil objeto servidor honorífico de Satán, para desactivarlo. Sus extremidades se extendieron para librarse de la fatiga que les cobraban las horas de reposo.

Escuchó la voz de su gemelo fuera de la habitación, llamándola como era costumbre cuando se despertaba a deshoras.

-Diecisiete minutos fuera del horario, se enfriará tu desayuno. –A pesar de lo demandante del llamado, la voz de Armin sonó reconfortante y simpática como siempre que se refería a ella.

Historia bufó mientras se colocaba la almohada sobre el rostro, ahogaba un quejido y luego la arrojaba, frustrada, contra la puerta cerrada.

-Ya bajo –Le respondió resignada mientras elevaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo y se disponía a alistarse.

En diez minutos ya estaba bajando las escaleras mientras recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Armin le sonrió desde la cocina.

-Te haces rogar, eh… ¿Saliste anoche?

Ella se sentó frente a él con un gesto regio, enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Solo fui al cine, pero estaba en casa antes del toque de queda. –Se encogió de hombros con una expresión nostálgica-

-Últimamente hay más amenazas que de costumbre. En Marley están inquietos, supongo que el toque de queda continuará hasta que acaben las negociaciones diplomáticas. Me preocupa que el Rey no lo esté haciendo del todo bien.

-Supongo que solo nos queda confiar en los adultos… Papá lo hará bien… Además, está Ere- -Se interrumpió abruptamente a sí misma antes de terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano mayor, entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia el asiento que llevaba ya dos años vacío en esa mesa, mientras presionaba la taza de café caliente en sus manos- Los Reyes son humanos, se equivocan al igual que todos nosotros y no son menos egoístas que los demás… Después de todo la Sangre Real es solo un accidente biológico y eso no hace a nadie especial ¿No? –Esperó la complicidad de Armin, sin embargo, el semblante de él se tornó serio como pocas veces-

-No estoy seguro de que sea así. Podemos cambiar o combatir cualquier cosa, incluso quebrar todas las reglas de Dios y de los hombres… Sin embargo, nuestra composición biológica siempre nos limitará. Podemos matar a otros de nuestra especie incluso, pero nunca podremos respirar bajo el agua, volar o no ser hijos de nuestros padres. Especial o no, si está grabado en tu genética, creo que inevitablemente eso te condicionará para siempre. Así que no creo que sea un asunto a la ligera como para denominar azarosamente como un accidente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la muchacha al escuchar la suavizada voz de su hermano; aun así, no fue capaz de contradecirlo. Los ojos de Armin veían cosas que nadie podía, siempre lograban fijarse más allá de lo que todos pensaban que pudiera existir. Nunca había sabido como lo hacía, sin embargo, siempre había pensado que, si Armin señalaba algo, eso tenía que ser lo correcto.

-¿De qué parlotean tanto, Mocosos? –La voz rasposa de su padre les hizo dar un respingo. El hombre apareció súbitamente en la cocina con sus pantalones de su uniforme militar perfectamente colocados, su torso desnudo y una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo, dando la pauta de que recién salía de la ducha. Su escaso metro sesenta de altura no le confería menor autoridad a su figura prepotente y llena de seguridad. Aquellos afilados ojos recorrieron la cocina con desaprobación mientras observaba las migajas dispersas en la mesa y gotas de leche humedeciendo la superficie donde todos comían. –Imagino que pensaban limpiar eso- La predicción sonó como una orden en tanto arqueaba una ceja y señalaba la mesa con la barbilla-

-Descuida, Papi… -Historia se levantó y fue hacia él hasta colocarse a su espalda y comenzar a empujarlo en dirección a la mesa. –Ahora deberías desayunar también.

Levi echó un nuevo vistazo sobre aquella mesa ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de desayunar en un sitio así?

-Oye Historia, no… -No fue capaz de detenerla, esa niña tenía una clase de fortaleza extraña… O quizás era su propia debilidad sobre sus hijos la que le jugaba en contra. Daba igual, había acabado sentado en su sitio arrastrado por ese pequeño ser.

No le pasó desapercibida la irrisión nasal de Armin, sin embargo, este desvió rápidamente la atención de él.

-Buenos días padre –Saludó mientras le servía su taza de té, en tanto Historia se hacía con un paño para despejar la mesa de cualquier molestia visual que pudiera arruinar la mañana de Levi-

Él no estaba del todo conforme con aquella limpieza, pero al menos le servía para evitar que una vena explotara en su cerebro.

-¿Cómo es su itinerario hoy? –Inquirió antes de dar un breve sorbo a su taza- Recuerden que a las 1900 es la recepción de los Soldados de la Legión. Su hermano volverá a casa a incordiar por algunos meses.

Armin rió ante el hecho de que su padre no fuera capaz de abandonar la jerga militar ni siquiera en su propia casa.

Historia, en cambio, se mordió el labio inferior como si desesperadamente quisiera evadir el asunto.

-Descuida, padre. Estaremos a tiempo en la plaza para recibirlos. –Respondió el muchacho.

-No hables por mí… Podría tener algo más importante que hacer –Ella habló en un tono cortante que provocó que los restantes miembros de su familia la miraran con absoluto desconcierto-

-Lo… Lo siento…-Se disculpó su gemelo- No imaginé que pudieras tener algo más importante que recibir a Eren después de dos años de no verlo. Pero tienes razón. No debí hablar por ti. Lo lamento.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –Levi no fue tan condescendiente como su hijo, si había algo que lo mosqueaba como los mil demonios era que las cosas se le presentaran enigmáticas, sobre todo en lo que concernía a los tres bastardos que tenía por hijos.

-N- No es nada, quizás sonó exagerado, es solo que me gusta hablar por mí misma; pero no tengo nada más importante que hacer, así que estaré allí a la hora acordada.

Vamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde ¿Sí, Armin?

Él asintió antes de seguirla hacia la puerta y marcharse de la casa.

La cabeza de Historia era un caos, las manos habían comenzado a sudarle por la ansiedad y sentía el tracto respiratorio obstruido. Tenía que enfocarse, tenía que recuperar el control o si no…

-¡GAAAAAAH!- Clamó rabiosa al tiempo que dirigía su cabeza hacia un poste de cemento que se erigía en medio de la calle-

Armin dio un respingo instintivo que lo llevó a caer hacia atrás mientras contemplaba la escena de su hermana azotando su rostro contra aquel monstruoso pilar de cemento delante de ella.

-¿Pero qué te está pasando? –Alarmado el muchacho se levantó y la jaló del brazo para evitar que volviera a golpearse- Historia… Empiezas a preocuparme.

Ella se sintió aún más miserable ante aquella información. Lo último en esta vida que hubiera querido era herir o preocupar a alguien de su familia. Enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien… Solo estaba pensando tonterías y creí que así al menos podría concentrarme en otra cosa como el dolor. –Respondió mientras frotaba su frente rojiza por el impacto-

-Sé que las cosas están más torcidas el último tiempo. La guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento… Sin embargo mientras tanto tenemos que tratar de vivir con tanta normalidad como nos sea posible. Pensar en ello no cambiará el curso de las cosas. –Le palmeó el hombro gesticulando para que continuaran su camino- Vamos o se hará tarde… En la escuela ve a la enfermería a que te miren eso, yo me excusaré por ti con el profesor.

Historia asintió y ambos siguieron su ruta en relativo silencio.

…

El día en la escuela transcurrió lento y agobiante, ella había estado tan centrada en sus propias cosas que apenas había prestado atención a sus clases y eso la ponía de pésimo humor.

Un humor que no la tenía nada dispuesta a lidiar con la persona que se acercaba a ella justo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta principal dispuesta a salir para esperar a Armin y regresar a casa.

Reiner Braun.

Historia cerró los ojos y negó, vagamente, con la cabeza. Con resignación bajó las escaleras hasta que el cuerpo de aquel imponente chico no le permitió seguir avanzando.

-¿Me darías permiso? –Inquirió sin siquiera levantar la vista hacia su interlocutor.

-Desde luego –Giró el cuerpo apenas unos 30º, una franja demasiado estrecha entre su pecho y el umbral, como para permitirle pasar sin rozar toda su delantera. Bien, si seguía provocándola de esta manera con el día que llevaba le iba a acertar un rodillazo en una zona tan sensible que hasta los restos de sus ancestros bajo santa sepultura, se iba a enterar de quien era ella. Que nadie se atreviera a subestimar sus 145cm de ira desatada.

-¿Uhm?- Esta vez alzó el rostro altivo, fijando su mirada penetrante en él, una mirada que podría helarle los huesos al más valiente entre los hombres; aun así, parecía querer darle una oportunidad para salvaguardar su integridad. En el fondo era una criatura piadosa… Sin embargo, no duraría por más de diez segundos.

-Los chicos y yo queríamos saber si te interesaría formar parte de nuestro grupo para el proyecto de Biología. Hemos escuchado que tienes el mejor promedio de la clase.

Historia desvió la vista hacia "los chicos" a los que se refería Reiner, sus compañeros de intercambio: Annie Leonhart y Bertolt Hoover.

La primera parecía más interesada en los microorganismos del aire que en cualquier cosa referente a Historia; el segundo lucía nervioso; aunque ella no pudo deducir si se debía a que no quería estar en aquel lugar o que la presencia abrumadora de la indiferente Annie, lo estaba sofocando.

Como fuera, no era del interés de Historia.

-Lo siento. Ya estoy en un grupo, pero gracias por la consideración. –Lo esquivó como pudo y trató de alejarse, pero él intentó detenerla sujetándola por el hombro.

-Espera…-Ella lo apuñaló con la mirada de costado mientras se giraba dispuesta a infligirle el primer tormento físico que se le presentara; más fue detenida por la irrupción de alguien más.

Esbelta y regia, una muchacha castaña con su rostro salpicado por diminutas y abundantes pecas, rodeó los hombros de Reiner con un abrazo que imitaba una especie de candado.

-Ymir…-Historia sonrió aliviada al ver a la chica allí, pese a que podría haber tenido cierto control de la situación; detestaba la sensación de soledad al tener que enfrentar una situación de presión sin alguien que le diera siquiera apoyo moral… Desde que Eren se había marchado esa sensación se había vuelto recurrente.

Era el firme recordatorio de que su hermano ya no estaba a su lado, y solo conjurar esa verdad la hacía querer gritar y maldecir al mundo entero por haberlo alejado de ella.

-Braun ¿No te tengo dicho la distancia prudente que debes mantener con Historia? –Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Acaso necesito ir a mi casillero por un par de tenazas para retorcerte las Joyas de la Realeza?

Él chasqueó la lengua deshaciéndose del agarre de la mujer.

-Relájate Ymir, ella es quien decide la distancia prudencial que quiere de mí.

\- ¿Ah sí? –Retrucó ella manifestando un súbito interés en sus cutículas, como si lo que acababa de decir Reiner no tuviera la menor importancia- ¿Entonces deberíamos preguntarle a ella y exponerte a la humillación pública?

-Ymir…-Historia se colocó delante de ella, interviniendo para cortar la "conversación" de una vez por todas- Déjalo ya… No tiene importancia. Iré a buscar a Armin, tenemos que estar en casa pronto hoy.

Se alejó, dejando aquel incidente de lado; sin ella en medio del fuego cruzado, Ymir no tendría nada más que tratar con esa gente.

Historia jamás había sido alguien prejuicioso, pero desde el comienzo esos tres estudiantes de intercambio no le habían agradado. No sabía de qué se trataba y por momentos se reprochaba a sí misma por esos pensamientos infundados. Eren se habría desilusionado de ella.

Eren jamás distinguía entre unas personas y otras. Estúpido cabeza hueca. Esa ingenuidad en el ejército seguramente le habría costado bastantes llamados de atención de parte de sus superiores.

¿Y ahora dónde se había metido Armin? Debido al evento de la milicia todos se estaban retirando ni bien concluían sus actividades, casi nadie quedaba en la escuela ¿Era posible que se hubiera marchado apresurado sin decirle nada?

 _Olvídalo… Armin no haría eso por muy ansioso que estuviera por ver a Eren._

\- ¡Golpéalo en el estómago! –Historia arqueó una ceja y comenzó a correr en dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz alentando una golpiza. Algo se comprimió dentro de su estómago provocándole una sensación de angustia que la urgió a correr más y más rápido hasta llegar al patio trasero, donde eventualmente se congregaban los alumnos rebeldes a fumar a escondidas.

Su visión debió aclimatarse al cambio de luces entre el interior y el exterior, pero una vez que la oscuridad se dispersó, sus ojos descubrieron una escena que la dejó petrificada en su sitio mientras intentaba encontrarle algún sentido.

Allí, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba estática, Armin se hallaba de rodillas, sujeto por el cabello tirante hacia atrás por un muchacho de un curso superior, mientras otro le propinaba aleatoriamente patadas y rodillazos a la altura de las costillas.

-¿Cómo era eso? ¿Eh? Hijo del "Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo" … ¿Qué se siente ser un debilucho impotente? No puedes hacer nada si tu hermanito y el monstruo de tu prima no están para defenderte ¿cierto?

Aquellas palabras rebotaron en la mente de Historia. No podría darle un nombre al fenómeno físico que aconteció, pero enseguida lo vio todo rojo. Como si sus pupilas se hubieran inyectado de sangre. Algo en su cerebro dejó de responder. Podía sentir el aire caliente entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Oyó gritos mezclándose con crujidos y pasos fuertes y veloces.

Lo siguiente que vio con nitidez fue la espalda de varios chicos que se alejaban y a ella misma de rodillas delante de un demacrado Armin.

-¿Por qué? –Demandó saber mientras contenía sus lágrimas, sujetando el rostro maltrecho de su gemelo entre las manos- ¿POR QUÉ PERMITES QUE TE HAGAN ESTO? -Alzó la voz sin poder evitar que las lágrimas huyeran de sus ojos irremediablemente.

-Son más que yo y más fuertes. Intentar resistir solo los enojaría más. –Se incorporó con una mueca de dolor- Te lo dije antes ¿No? Nuestras limitaciones biológicas determinan nuestro destino. Hay quienes nacieron para dominar y… Quienes nacieron para ser dominados.

 _Ridículo._

Absolutamente inaceptable.

¿Pretendía contarle que en el mundo solo rige la ley de supervivencia del más fuerte? ¿Que el débil debe resignarse y ser humillado… Devorado? ¿Que debe huir y esconderse?

¡Y una mierda! Ahora ella tenía ganas de abofetearlo hasta sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza. Pero en realidad lo que más quería era abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien; consolarlo como infinitas veces él la había consolado cuando ella lloraba por su madre, por las incontables oportunidades en que la había reconfortado luego de las tormentosas pesadillas en las que Eren jamás regresaba a casa. Entonces obedeció a su deseo más primitivo y lo aferró como si tuviera terror de perderlo.

-A veces actúas con tanta sensatez y autosuficiencia que se me olvida que también eres un niño. Que tenemos la misma fragilidad y casi los mismos dolores. No importa si somos más débiles, si estamos al final de la cadena alimenticia… Alfas u Omegas, siempre hay alguien allí afuera más poderoso dispuesto a hacer de su presa a nuestro espécimen más calificado. Si lo único que nos determina, según tú, son esas estúpidas cadenas de ADN, entonces no seas tan hipócrita de quedarte con aquello que te mantiene en tu pasiva zona de confort.

Los seres vivos instintivamente… Salvajemente… Patéticamente nos aferramos a la vida, está tan grabado en nuestra biología como todo lo que dijiste esta mañana. No importa cuántos depredadores haya allá afuera o cuan peligroso sea el mundo, nadie se queda quieto esperando a ser devorado.

¿Tú lo sabes, cierto? Querías salir de este sitio y conocer el mundo más allá de las murallas; no te importaban los titanes…

-¿Y eso te parece instintivo? Anhelar la libertad más allá de preservar la vida… El precio de la sensatez implica renunciar a los sueños absurdos que creímos posibles cuando éramos ingenuos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza, aún si lo que le decía no era nada conciliador, la verdad no tenía que ser linda o reconfortante; no debía ser vendida como una falsa ilusión de bienestar.

-¿Y qué importa si no es sensato? ¿Qué más da si incluso nos atrevemos a ir en contra de la naturaleza? Los locos, los suicidas, los genios… Todos han quebrado con tabúes que parecían inquebrantables. Al final, el límite está dentro de cada uno de nosotros… Y tú, hermano… Eres brillante, eres una mente que aparece en este mundo cada muchísimo tiempo. Si tú te colocas en este lugar de resignación estoy segura de que privarías a toda la humanidad de superar sus propias limitaciones. Armin, tú naciste en este mundo para enseñarle de la libertad a los demás, no para coartarte a ti mismo.

No importa que tan problemático sea… No importa si necesitas ayuda… Todos la necesitamos, sin importar la especie. Nadie puede seguir adelante solo ¿O no estaban, incluso, esos abusivos hostigándote en grupo? ¿Sabes por qué hacen eso? Porque son demasiado cobardes como para enfrentarte de igual a igual… ¿Entonces qué me estás contando? Si me necesitas, seré tus puños y golpearé por ti… Y papá también lo hará como en el pasado lo hacían Eren y Mikasa.

Confía más en nosotros… Confía más en mí… Por favor…- En esa instancia sus lágrimas ya se habían agotado y descansaba su frente en el hombro del muchacho que ahora le acariciaba la cabeza asintiendo.

-Entiendo. –Falseó una sonrisa y pretendió darle la razón- Te prometo empezaré a tratar de ser menos tonto y egoísta, pero no llores… No me siento capaz de verte así… Ahora vamos a casa.

Historia instó a su gemelo a pasarle su brazo por encima de los hombros de manera de poder sostener su peso con más facilidad.

-Cuando te digo que te apoyes en mí, también debes tomarlo literalmente ¿Sabes? –Le dijo acompañando la frase con un guiño del ojo izquierdo, tratando de quitar un poco de hierro al asunto.

Con una sonrisa tenue Armin asintió y le hizo caso, dejando de lado el rol protector que había adquirido hacia ella el último tiempo. A veces se sentía bien apoyarse en alguien más.

-Mocosos… Llegan tarde- Levi vertió una mirada asesina sobre ambos gemelos al verlos regresar, sin embargo, su semblante se transformó en uno que rivalizaría con su cara de espanto al ver la casa luego de una orgía de simios; en el momento en que se percató del estado de Armin- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Se impulsó desde su silla y. básicamente con un único movimiento diestro, quedó frente a frente con el chico que un segundo antes se encontraba a no menos de cinco metros de distancia- ¿Quién te hizo esto? –Levi lo sabía perfectamente, Armin no era un chico brusco ni torpe que pudiera llevarse un golpe o caída que lo dejara en ese estado, a nivel genético eso se lo había llevado íntegramente Eren.

-Padre… No es nada, ya lo resolvimos –Quiso quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Levi no era la clase de personas, y mucho menos de padre, que dejaba estar así como así un asunto que él considerara serio.

-Armin dice la verdad, papá… Ya lo resolvimos, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Nadie volverá a molestarlo. –Intercedió Historia para evitar que Levi siguiera indagando, después de todo confiaba en que a su gemelo le habían quedado más claras una o dos cosas sobre cómo funcionaba una familia-.

-Confiaré en ustedes… Más les vale estarme diciendo la verdad. Saben que siempre acabo enterándome de todo así que, si aprecian la distribución actual de sus extremidades en su cuerpo, les conviene no decirme una cosa por otra. Ahora suban a cambiarse que el evento en es poco más de una hora. -Con esa frase los despachó y ambos subieron las escaleras apresurados para alistarse por el gran evento.

Ya en la planta superior ambos se separaron en dirección a sus respectivos cuartos

…

 _Tiempo atrás en un mundo de sociedades pastorales, en un mundo donde la Fé se hallaba difusa porque no quedaba nada sagrado; vivió una niña no distinta de todas las demás niñas de su edad y condición._

 _Una niña que vio como la guerra acentuaba la desigualdad entre seres humanos y los más humildes entre su pueblo morían en la desidia._

 _Una niña que elevó una única plegaria a Dios. Y entre miles de plegarias, la suya fue escuchada._

 _No porque su corazón fuera más puro que el de miles de otros niños que rogaban por el fin de la guerra o por tener un poco de pan tibio en su mesa; sino porque entre miles de otras suertes la suya tenía el boleto ganador._

 _Ymir Fritz no fue probada, Dios no necesitó encontrarla digna de ninguna bendición ni le requirió nada a cambio, pues las bendiciones son altruistamente repartidas entre los santos, para mantener la Fé de la humanidad encendida._

 _Desde tiempos antiguos Ymir es considerada nuestra Santa. La Santa de los Eldianos._

 _A través de un mensajero la Santa compartió la carne y la sangre de Dios, a cambio obtuvo poderes más allá de lo imaginables. Poderes que le significaron la adoración de su gente y el terror de sus enemigos._

 _Pudiendo convertirse en una gigantesca Ninfa de cien metros de altura, la cual era capaz de convocar un mazo gigante para aniquilar ejércitos enteros de una sola blandida, velo íntegramente por la seguridad de su gente durante su cenit._

" _Vosotros que os atrevéis a blandir vuestro ruin acero sobre los cuerpos de mi gente_

 _Vosotros que herís las tierras que ellos cultivan_

 _Vosotros que engullís con vil saña la hurtada carne por la que tanto tiempo se sacrificaron_

 _Vosotros que observáis desde su altar de impunidad como nuestra sangre es derramada_

 _Vosotros que siempre os sentisteis seres superiores con derecho a pisotearnos_

 _Vosotros… Contemplad el poder de Dios._

 _Vosotros no oséis temerme a mí. Temedle a la Justicia Divina que por mi mano será impartida._

 _Fuego Celestial lloverá sobre el impío y el soberbio._

 _Temed por vuestras almas, porque donde quiera que os encontréis_

 _El largo brazo de la Justicia os alcanzará y Juzgará con el peso de su sagrado mazo._

 _Desistid de vuestra cacería, abandonad la sed de sangre de mi pueblo_

 _Y Dios piadoso, a través de mi Santidad, os otorgará la paz y perdón eternos."_

 _En el mausoleo de la Santa pueden leerse las palabras que les dirigió a los ejércitos enemigos que hostigaban al humilde pueblo de Eldia. Ymir había traído consigo la paz, y a la paz siguió una época de prosperidad donde los eldianos dejaron de dividirse entre quienes, azarosamente, habían nacido en cunas de oro o cunas de paja, entre quienes podían enviar a sus hijos a formarse y quienes debían enviarlos a la guerra. El poder de los monarcas se tornó algo ficticio frente a la autoridad que esgrimía la figura de la joven Santa._

 _El ocaso de aquella época dorada para el pueblo, llegó pronto. Las figuras del linaje real incapaces de ceder su poder e influencia, pronto comenzaron a esparcir rumores respecto a Ymir._

 _Pronto el murmullo se extendió por Eldia envenenando la mente de sus habitantes. Historias como que, en realidad, Ymir había pactado con el Demonio de la Tierra y ofrecido las almas de todos los eldianos como garantía para obtener vida eterna y reinar sobre todos, desplazando a la antigua monarquía y otorgando al pueblo una falsa sensación de bienestar para volverlos sus fieles siervos; se volvieron el pan de cada día. El fuego de la duda y el odio se avivaba, especialmente, porque la Santa no emitía palabra alguna para defenderse de las acusaciones en su contra._

 _El rumor creció con la fuerza y velocidad con la que crecen las malas hierbas que parasitan y corroen las plantas llenas de vida, robando su hermosura hasta consumirlas._

 _Las personas ignorantes, temerosas por perder sus almas y ser atormentados por la eternidad, pronto comenzaron a volver la espalda a Ymir; hasta que prácticamente solo un puñado de eldianos se mantuvo en pie a su lado._

 _Ellos fueron denominados como "El Culto de Ymir", los protectores inclaudicables de la Santa; aquellos que solían interponerse entre su delgado cuerpo y las piedras que los civiles le arrojaban mientras la llamaban "Demonio" "Bruja" "Peste" o "Maldición"._

 _Pronto una sentencia de muerte fue emitida sobre aquella joven que solo había cometido el pecado de elevar una plegaria a Dios para amainar el sufrimiento de su pueblo._

 _ **Ninguna buena acción queda impune.**_

 _Bendición y maldición solo son dos caras de una misma moneda que se mostraban en distinto tiempo… Y el tiempo de la oscuridad había llegado; sin embargo, Ymir no tenía arrepentimiento alguno y así como había compartido la carne y sangre del Dadivoso, decidió compartir los suyos con sus restantes fieles, a fin de que las bendiciones otorgadas a Eldia no se perdieran con su muerte._

 _Cada uno de los miembros más destacados de las familias seguidoras de Ymir bebieron su sangre y engulleron su carne._

 _Sin embargo, como última voluntad, la Santa había rogado que su corazón fuera entregado a una niña en específico, una frágil criatura que le recordaba a ella misma, una pequeña adoptada por la familia Lenz que no conocía sobre las bendiciones de Dios o los pecados de la humanidad. La jovencita de nombre Krista sería quien finalmente heredaría el poder para guiar a su gente en el futuro._

 _Exceptuando su cabeza; los restos de Ymir que no fueron consumidos por su culto; se incineraron y ocultaron de los ojos y conocimiento del mundo._

 _Cuando los guardias de la realeza irrumpieron en la humilde morada donde se aglutinaba el culto para ejecutar la orden de detención sobre Ymir, antes de llevarla al cadalso, lo único que encontraron fue la cabeza decapitada de la joven, yaciendo pálidamente sobre un manto de lirios._

 _Así y todo, lo único que quedaba del cuerpo de la Santa, fue exhibido por toda la ciudad enristrado a la asta de una lanza, como si de un desfile militar se tratara; como si todo se redujera a humillar al caído que osó oponerse al poder imperante._

 _ **¿De esto estamos hechos los humanos?**_

 _Los miembros restantes del culto se dispersaron por distintos rincones fronterizos del Reino, luego de jurar mediante un pacto de sangre, que no permitirían que el legado de Ymir se perdiera._

 _Durante años predicaron las enseñanzas de la Santa y poco a poco lo que se había vuelto un culto clandestino comenzó a cobrar más y más poder; incluso muchos de quienes en el pasado habían despreciado a Ymir, por considerarla una maldición en la Tierra, comenzaron a cuestionar su postura; sobre todo luego de que la situación social y económica de Eldia decayera nuevamente por la ineptitud y sed de poder de sus soberanos._

 _Los levantamientos populares no tardaron en volverse moneda corriente y pronto el culto se vio reunido de nuevo, dando a conocer los nueve poderes que la Santa les había legado._

 _Gigantes benévolos que eran invocados protegiendo dentro de su estructura al cuerpo del invocador._

 _Cada uno con características específicas y ciertas peculiaridades que compartían todos._

 _Capacidad de regeneración, cristalización de tejidos, fuerza descomunal, apéndices anatómicos diseñados para la batalla, capacidad de utilizar e incluso materializar armamento de la propia tierra._

 _Presidiéndolos, la bendición de la Coordenada, capaz de controlar y torcer la voluntad de los gigantes para que estos jamás se descarrilaran del objetivo de la santa. La voluntad de Krista guiaría a Eldia hacia su gloria y a la humanidad hacia su "evolución" … O al menos así se suponía que fuera._

 _Fueron llamados las Nueve Virtudes, quienes derrocaron el Reinado de Eldia y se erigieron como sus nuevos reyes._

 _Durante siglos las virtudes fueron legadas dentro de las familias de los fieles que originalmente habían hecho suya la carne y sangre de la "Progenitora", sin embargo, cuando los clanes comenzaron a mezclarse y la pureza de su sangre se perdió, la voluntad de Ymir se volvió difusa._

 _Quienes anteriormente habían convivido en paz encendieron una disputa de poder por erigirse como herederos con más derecho que otros._

 _Una época de cruentas batallas se desató; Krista biológicamente incapaz de dejar descendencia, había cristalizado su cuerpo a fin de detener el proceso de deterioro del mismo y con ello evitando que el legado de Ymir se perdiera, en vista de que no existía heredero capaz de ungirse de sus restos y cualquier persona que no compartiera su mapa genético no sería lo suficientemente compatible con la bendición como para controlarla debidamente._

 _Durante las guerras que se sucedieron el cuerpo cristalizado de la mujer se extravió inexplicablemente, el rumor de que había sido hurtado creció y con ello recrudecieron los enfrentamientos._

 _Decenios se sucedieron mientras Eldia se fragmentaba más y más._

 _Mientras tanto, el poder militar de sus enemigos se acrecentaba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se desató la época de invasiones. Demasiado tarde los clanes comprendieron que solo mediante su unión lograrían mantener la grandeza de Eldia._

 _La voluntad quebrada de Ymir se restauró medianamente, sin embargo, el daño causado hasta el momento no pudo subsanarse antes de que la gloriosa tierra de las Virtudes fuera aplastada por completo._

 _Algunos aliados y portadores lograron huir, mediante un éxodo masivo, escaparon clandestinamente de los invasores hacia confines de la tierra donde podrían asentarse y recomenzar sus vidas basados en las enseñanzas de su guía espiritual._

 _Los restantes portadores y demás gente de Ymir fueron aprisionados y puestos a disposición de los altos mandos de las diversas naciones conquistadoras._

 _Poco más es lo que sabemos actualmente de lo que ocurrió con ellos._

 _En lo que concierne a nosotros, somos los herederos de aquellos que lograron huir de la antigua Eldia._

 _ **Fervientes creyentes de la Santa…**_

 _Al llegar a los 15 años, cada eldiano es sometido a una prueba llamada "Ritual de Compatibilidad", luego de siglos de mestizaje el linaje se encuentra demasiado disuelto y solo uno de aproximadamente setecientos de nosotros es compatible con alguno de los poderes que nos legaron los antiguos Portadores._

 _En la ceremonia los aspirantes son puestos en presencia de una porción de los restos de Ymir que logró rescatarse hace tiempo._

 _Una única gota de sangre es derramada sobre ellos y estos reaccionan de inmediato condensándose en torno a la mano del portador y desintegrándola._

 _Durante dos días y tres noches un inocente de quince años, agoniza y delira febril por el dolor, muchos dicen haber tenido sueños reveladores con la santa. Otros no tienen recuerdo alguno desde el momento en que ingresan al oscuro cuarto donde son confrontados con el horror._

 _Al final de la tercera noche la consciencia regresa al individuo y su mano se haya restaurada por completo, aunque con ciertas particularidades que definirán cuál de las ocho virtudes le corresponderá._

 _La novena Virtud, conocida como Titán Fundador o Progenitor, se encuentra perdida desde la desaparición del cuerpo de Krista. Los ocho restantes son llamadas: Titán Acorazado, Titán Colosal, Titán Hembra, Titán Bestia, Titán Cuadrúpedo, Titán Martillo de Guerra, Titán Mandíbula y Titán Atacante._

 _Una vez que la morfología de la mano revela el Titán a heredar, los jóvenes son inyectados con un suero elaborado a partir de los restos cristalizados de su anterior portador. Ya "contaminados" se procede a mutilar, nuevamente, al "elegido" para que este manifieste su primera transformación._

 _Luego de ello son colocados en una cuarentena en la que se les controla e instruye para servir a la humanidad. Actualmente en nuestro poder solo se encuentran las Virtudes del Atacante, Colosal, Mandíbula y Bestia._

 _ **Mi hermano mayor es el único portador de la Virtud del Titán Atacante desde hace dos años.**_

 _Hace aproximadamente cuatros siglos se desató una nueva tragedia sobre nuestro pueblo, parte por inexperiencia, parte por irresponsabilidad, parte por egolatría… Pero principalmente por lo que se desatan la mayoría de las tragedias en el mundo: Ansiedad de poder._

 _Ya asentados en esta Isla llamada Paradis, que irónicamente significa "Paraíso"; y una vez que los Sabios de nuestra tierra hubieron hallado los restos de Ymir, descubierto el método de herencia de la Virtud y comenzado con la aplicación del protocolo para legar a los Titanes y ponerlos al servicio de nuestra gente; todo parecía por fin encaminado para este pueblo que durante décadas había sobrevivido en la incertidumbre._

 _Pues no… No fue así. Evidentemente para perfeccionar el método de herencia, cientos de sujetos experimentales fallidos fueron "descartados". En las primeras fases la mayoría de aspirantes perecieron, sin embargo, en las siguientes variaciones de la investigación surgieron lo que luego fue llamado "Anomalías"._

 _Titanes sin capacidad de inteligencia o virtudes verdaderas, seres amorfos y torpes, casi imposibles de matar debido a que conservaban su capacidad de regeneración._

 _Las anomalías perseguían una única finalidad, obtener una "virtud", recuperar su antiguo ser… Desde luego, esto era imposible. Sin saberlo, fue la humanidad quien creó a su único y más terrible depredador._

 _A fin de proteger a la humanidad de la amenaza de los titanes, se creó una fortaleza de tres murallas enormes que se contenían una dentro de la otra. Muchos humanos perecieron expulsando a los titanes fuera de los muros._

 _Se dice que no solo nuestra gente fue capaz de crear Titanes, de hecho, se sostiene que muchas de las sociedades que hicieron prisioneros a los antiguos eldianos, los utilizan hoy en día como armas y que, incluso, han liberado anomalías en Paradis con el fin de acechar a nuestra gente. Sin embargo, mediante negociaciones diplomáticas, los últimos siglos de paz y estabilidad nos han mantenido relativamente a salvo… Al menos por ahora._

 _ **Aun así, entre lo poco certero, lo único que me importa es que en pocos días Armin y yo seremos sometidos al ritual de compatibilidad…**_

-Compatibilidad ¿Huh? –Mientras cerraba el grifo de agua para culminar su baño, Historia observó la mano que, en pocos días, quizás no volvería a ser la misma ¿Sería compatible con alguna Virtud? ¿Podría heredar un Titán Atacante como Eren y pelear a su lado? Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Se encontraba en un estado confuso entre la ansiedad y la nostalgia. Agradecía que su prueba se hubiera demorado más de un año debido a las amenazas de guerra que habían surgido el último tiempo… Sin embargo, ya no habría prórrogas, Paradis necesitaba nuevos herederos y más soldados.

Ella había tomado una firme determinación.

Aún si no recibía ninguna clase de poder de la Santa, se enlistaría al ejército; al igual que todos los jóvenes de su edad tenía formación militar desde el momento en había dado sus primeros pasos, contando además con los genes del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad en su haber y que su padre siempre había sido estricto al probar sus aptitudes, estaba segura de que lograría entrar en una cuadrilla de Elite.

 _No intentes parecerte a Mikasa… Jamás serás como ella._

Su prima era la mujer más admirable del mundo. La Guerrera más fuerte, diestra, ágil y habilidosa entre todos; fácilmente podía disputarle el título a Levi. Mikasa no necesitaría jamás una virtud para pelear junto a Eren y los demás.

Mikasa jamás sería hecha a un lado o descartada por no ser elegida por Ymir.

Mikasa era todo aquello que Historia admiraba y quería ser en el mundo…

Y, tanto como la admiraba, la envidiaba profunda y dolorosamente.

Cada logro de Mikasa era una herida en su frágil ego. Cada conquista de Mikasa era una sonrisa falseada en su rostro. Cada reconocimiento a Mikasa era un profundo cuestionamiento hacia su persona.

 _¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser ni un poco como ella?_

Pero Historia lo sabía bien ahora… No existía una razón, no había un "porqué" Mikasa había sido escogida y ella no. Sencillamente los dados caprichosos del azar habían caído de su lado del tablero.

 _Fin del juego._

Debería conformarse con lo que tenía.

-Soy tan despreciable…-Presionó su puño con frustración antes de estrellarlo contra la pared de la ducha.

Con la mano temblorosa por el dolor, salió del baño para culminar con su preparación.

El momento estaba cada vez más cerca.

…

-Eren, Llegamos- La voz apagada de Mikasa sacó al chico de su ensimismamiento; ni siquiera se había percatado de que el barco había encallado-

-Por fin… -Se descontracturó con un par de movimientos bruscos mientras posaba los ojos en el exterior a través de la ventanilla a su lado- No parece que hubiera cambiado mucho…

-Solo han pasado dos años –Le respondió ella antes de girarse y salir de la cabina hacia la cubierta-

-Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en dos años… -Llevó su mano izquierda hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme, presionando un papel en su puño. Estaba en casa, por ahora era lo único que importaba-

Descendieron de la embarcación; Eren desplegó la vista sobre la enorme multitud que se congregaba en el puerto. Sus ojos viajaron por todos aquellos rostros, algunos más familiares que otros, hasta que por fin dieron con su familia… O algo así… Allí estaban su padre y hermano, pero ¿Dónde se había metido Historia?

Estrechó la vista intentando dar con ella en un rango de visión más bajo, no sería extraño que se le perdiera entre medio de la muchedumbre con esa estatura de gnomo decorativo.

-En las gradas- De nuevo aquella suave cadencia en el tono femenino de Mikasa que automáticamente le hizo virar los ojos hacia la dirección que le indicaba. Justo el sitio donde Historia saltaba y se tambaleaba intentando ver a la tripulación, por encima de la multitud en su entorno.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué más podrías estar buscando, Eren?

Él se preguntaba lo mismo, los últimos meses había pensado en Historia mucho más que nunca; se lo había acabado atribuyendo a su preocupación acerca del ritual tan próximo, sin embargo, no estaba tan inquieto por Armin y esa sensación asfixiante lo estaba molestando demasiado y lo mantenía más irritable que de costumbre.

Necesitaba enfocarse, le había bastado apenas derramar una mirada en ella para que algo se agitara hostilmente en su interior-

 _¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?_

Historia se estiraba tanto como su estructura ósea se lo permitía, llegó un punto en que comenzó a dar saltos para tratar de encontrar una franja visual que le permitiera dar con Eren, sin embargo, cuando luego de varios intentos, por fin sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, sintió una opresión sofocante en el pecho y súbitamente se ancló estática en su posición sin que sus orbes pudieran huir de la hipnosis que los contrarios habían ejercido sobre ellos.

En una centésima de segundo se había vuelto prisionera de la magnética agitación que había vuelto su mundo de cabeza. Su pulso se aceleró y su presión sanguínea aumentó, tapándole los oídos hasta generarle una sensación vertiginosa, aún mareada y aturdida era incapaz de salirse del trance con el que la tiranizaban aquellos ojos pardos y súbitamente revivió en su cabeza un recuerdo que había anidado en su mente tiempo atrás…

 _Según Plutarco Isis y Osiris estuvieron unidos incluso antes de nacer, como si al salir del seno materno Osiris hubiera olvidado una parte de su alma y esta se hubiera adherido y fusionado con cada partícula de su hermana; entonces Isis había venido a este mundo irremediablemente destinada a amarlo de la manera en que solo se puede amar aquello tan propio e íntimo de tus mismas células que es indisociable de tu identidad._

 _Isis y Osiris habían quebrado todos los tabúes por su amor, habían trascendido la muerte y la historia._

 _Aún a pesar de la sangre que los unía._

 _Se entiende como un pecado a aquellas trasgresiones tan aberrantes que ni siquiera Dios, en su infinita misericordia, es capaz de tolerar._

 _Dicen que Dios aborrece el pecado ¿Dios habría aborrecido a Isis y Osiris?_

-¿Por qué importaría? –Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se habían vuelto apenas audibles, sin embargo, esa sola frase por primera vez la volvió consciente del horror que, hasta entonces, había estado gestándose en su interior. De repente, y aún sin que sus ojos lograran escapar de Eren, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas que se agruparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a emerger sin control.

Eren se hizo pedazos. No pudo descifrar nada de lo que había tras la mirada de su hermana; aun así, se negó a abandonar su determinación. Quiso entender la profunda necesidad de correr a abrazarla; pero más aún la inseguridad que lo mantenía anclado en esa postura ¿A qué demonios le temía?

Se sintió impotente ante su propia incapacidad, sin embargo, en el segundo en que aquellos orbes se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas, su cuerpo venció la parálisis mecánicamente.

-¿Eren? –Mikasa lo observó pasar a su lado cual si fuera un ánima perseguida por los esbirros del inframundo y algo dentro de sí se llenó de una certeza preocupante.

 _Historia…_

Necesitaba llegar a ella. Necesitaba confirmar que era real y no la vaga ilusión que se desvanecía en su inconsciente cuando despertaba.

-Eren… No… -Seguía susurrando para sí misma entre sollozos mientras lo observaba acercarse sorteando la multitud sin un ápice de delicadeza o cortesía; instintivamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con el muro tras las gradas-

 _No te alejes_ …

-No te acerques…

 _Por favor…_

-Te lo suplico…

 _Si no te puedo alcanzar ahora_

-Si no lo evito ahora…

Ni él pudo hilar otro pensamiento o ella cuestionarse con otra frase. Apenas Eren la tuvo a su alcance estiró su mano y la jaló de la muñeca, haciéndola caer contra su pecho y abrazándola.

No como un hermano que se reencuentra con su pequeña cómplice de travesuras infantiles. No como el guardián que vela con preocupación por su propia sangre.

La abrazó como si quisiera fundirse con ella para siempre; cual si fuera tan necesaria como el acto de respirar.

La abrazó como un amante que necesitaba poner a prueba sus cinco sentidos absorbiendo cada diminuta partícula de su existencia.

Y ella lo correspondió… Víctima de la necesidad. Rechazando los juicios de Dios y de los hombres.

Despreciando su sangre; maldiciendo los juegos caprichosos del destino que los había traído a este mundo prisioneros de sus propias cadenas de ADN.

Lo correspondió como una mujer que se deshacía en el deseo, como quien daba rienda suelta a un instinto primitivo e irreprimible.

Y mientras ambos se volvían una sola entidad en una pequeña porción del universo que solo les pertenecía a ellos; aún sin ser conscientes del caos que generaban en el otro con su sola existencia… Internamente una certeza se revolvió cobrando vida propia.

La certeza de que aquella sed que bullía desde sus entrañas se debía a algo completamente…

 _Impronunciable…_


End file.
